¿Bailamos?
by orangeaddiction
Summary: In a night of tango, Sanji experiences the ultimate connection.


Smoke drifted into the night sky as a large bon fire burned brightly, illuminating the outdoor party that was taking place near the shore on a summer island. Pirate ships would dock in the harbor from time to time, since the island was near the entrance of Grand Line. It was an ideal place to stock up on food, clothes, tools, and other supplies they needed for their journey ahead. Three large crews arrived at the island that afternoon and decided to head to the most famous restaurant there for an evening meal. The Baratie unfortunately didn't have enough space for the large amount of hungry men, and decided to provide food and drinks outside of the restaurant.

It was well into the evening when all the men were mostly finished with their satisfying meals that members of different crews started to mingle with one another, enjoying each other's company. It must have been the delicious food and alcohol that brought them together as some drank to their hearts content, while others engaged in delightful conversations. Some even talked excitedly about their personal goals and what they hoped to accomplish in the Grand Line. A couple of groups of men started a game of poker, with surrounding onlookers hoping that members from their own crew would win the game.

The party was topped off with great live music playing. One of the pirate crews happened to have a few members who were professional musicians. It had started with one person strumming his guitar for fun, while a violinist joined in for a duet. Later, with the accompaniment of the bandoneon player, the folk music that was playing before turned into a tango. The pianist, drummer, and double bass player eagerly hopped in to create a rich combination of sound. In the recent years, this was a popular genre of music and dance that had spread among pirates and lower class citizens throughout various islands. Many people had learned the dance, basic figures and embellishments off of others as they travelled from island to island. Pirates, sea men, travelers, and islanders were able to connect and form relations through tango since people were always looking to improve their dancing. Especially the men as most were keen on using their technique in hopes of impressing a woman.

Sanji slid his leg on the ground and performed a series of back and front whips while his upper body rotated. His footwork was always sharp and precise due to his perfected skills in dancing. His passion for tango and sense of connection to the music showed in every step and movement he made, creating a visual representation of harmony and dissonance. A few other pairs of dancers were also dancing around him and his current partner, but Sanji out shined the rest of them with his fluidity and gracefulness. Observers around them watched in awe or with envy, while some studied his moves closely to take mental notes, hoping to gain more knowledge through observation. Sanji hooked his leg on his partner's and pulled back while he stepped in time with the fast rhythm. He swung his legs so he sat on top of his partner's lap, then landed back on his foot again with an adornment of a kick and crossed his leg in front of the other. He loved how tango was similar to cooking in a way. The improvised steps and choices the dancers made enhanced the style and mood of the music being played. Not too different from how he chose the right ingredients and spices that were best for every dish he created. Then there was his dance partner, who he would observe to see how he could make the most of his partner's technique, style, and preference in dancing. It was like cooking for a certain person, where decisions lie on what he or she liked and disliked. This was a reason why Sanji was such an exceptional dancer—having the ability to be fairly aware of his partner, and being emotionally involved in the music.

The piece they were dancing to at the moment was upbeat and playful in a way. His partner—a slim, chestnut brown haired guy—was relatively good since he mentioned to Sanji that he had started learning how to tango around five months ago. Sanji tried to add a fair amount of flourish into their dance. The other was able to keep up and led the dance fluidly, while maintaining a good connection with Sanji, who was the follower. This was the sixth man that the cook danced with tonight. He had sort of became an instructor for men who wanted to practice their dancing. It was an advantage for men to practice with one another. They learned how to be a good leader or follower, and took the chance to sharpen their skills while there were no women around. Many impressed pirates who were watching the dances approached the blond, who was able to provide some pointers to ones that were still learning the art form.

The violin's pitch got higher and the piano notes flied through a fast scale as the music neared its end. Sanji brought their dance to a dramatic finish with his leg bent and wrapped around his partner's hip. He secretly loved it when women did that figure to him. He didn't mind using more intimate figures and embellishments when he was dancing the women's steps. A man had to learn the women's steps in order to become a good male lead in tango. Sanji thought it was similar to the idea that in order to love and please a woman, you would need to know what she goes through to understand her feelings. The same applied to dancing. Some men just ignored that fact since they couldn't see the point of it or they were worried about protecting their so called manliness. It was all bullshit really. A true man should always let the woman lead the dance occasionally.

They parted from their position. His partner ran a hand through his slightly damp hair from the warmth of the weather and their closeness from dancing.

"Thanks for the great dance," he smiled. "Glad I could dance with someone like you. I learned a lot, but I think I still need more practice," he said, chuckling.

"No problem," Sanji replied light heartily. "You're really off to a great start, being able to learn so much in such a short time. You've got great emotion and rhythm. Don't worry about doing too many figures for now. Being straight forward and simple is best," Sanji pointed out, hoping that would encourage the guy.

The other smiled and offered his hand out to shake. "Thanks again man, it was nice meeting you."

Sanji took his offered hand and grinned. "My pleasure."

As the guy left to rejoin his friends, the blond looked towards the Baratie. There seemed to be even less customers now as it was nearing midnight. The place was bustling with people during dinner time so he had to rush about to serve both the customers indoors and the large group of men outside. It got less busy after ten o'clock as everyone was more or less served, and most islanders had went home while a few stayed for drinks at the bar. He had wanted to stay inside to help with wiping down tables and the large amount of dishes still waiting to be washed, but Zeff shooed him out, telling him to get lost since he was ruining his business. Or in the old man's language, saying he had worked too much and should go for a break. Once out of the restaurant with a cigarette in hand, Sanji was captured by the music being played and couldn't resist the temptation to dance.

He looked around at the cheerful and rowdy bunch, and realized how loud they were. Hopefully they wouldn't disturb any town folks living nearby the place. The musicians were getting ready for their new piece, after a short break of water and dabbing the sweat that had formed on their foreheads with a towel. Sanji was impressed with how much they enjoyed playing, even though they've been at it for so many hours. It was great to see others being passionate about their profession. He glanced towards the Baratie again, his foot shifting on the ground. He wondered if the shitty old man would want some help now, since he took more than enough of a break.

As he was about to head back to the restaurant, he felt a change in the atmosphere around him. Some of the men near him looked towards the direction of the forest opposite of the Baratie. A few glanced in curiosity, while some narrowed their eyes and brought a hand to their weapons. Sanji turned towards the source responsible for the behavior of those around him.

A figure was walking towards the pirates, unfazed by their glares and unwelcoming aura. His walk was focused yet composed, confidant and cool. It was almost as if a wild beast had emerged, quietly approaching to interrupt the party. The man was clad in black, with an exotic shade of green hair. The three swords attached by his hip clanked with each firm step. Golden earrings chimed as he looked up—straight at Sanji. It was the infamous pirate hunter Zoro himself. Sanji had overheard customers in the Baratie talking about this man before. He recalled people describing an intimidating and slightly ruthless man with green hair that carried three swords. It was said that he showed no mercy in battles and was dangerous if you were to anger him. Sanji didn't know if any of these were true or exaggerated tales. Though he had no idea what the pirate hunter would want from him, seeing as he was staring intently at the blond right now. Zoro made a show of reaching for his swords and everyone around him—including Sanji himself, got in a defensive position, ready to attack.

Only, the guy took all his swords off of his weird looking belt, and dropped them on the ground with a clatter. There was a pause where confusion was in the air. People started whispering to each other, until the green haired man nodded towards the small orchestra, silently requesting—or rather demanding for some music. The musicians snapped out of their trance, and scrambled to get ready for their next performance.

The bandoneon player started with a harsh angular melody, accompanied by the taps of the double bass and drums, setting a catchy beat. Scratchy sounds from the violin gave the music a rugged thickness. Sanji couldn't help but tapped his foot to the gritty rhythm as he watched the pirate hunter started doing a series of walking steps, his sharp movements matching the intensity of the music. He spontaneously spun and whipped his leg, almost arrogantly showing off his precision and control. Sanji felt the strong wave of energy the man gave off and knew the swordsman's soul was into the music as his was. Zoro paused with his legs crossed, one foot pointed towards the ground. He glanced at Sanji with a slight smirk, gaze hard and filled with challenge. Sanji narrowed his eyes and responded with some side and cross steps, throwing fast leg whips and kicks in between. He then raised and crossed his leg in front of the other, caressing them as he moved his leg back down, displaying how long and lean his powerful limbs were. Can the pirate hunter compete with these? After all, he was nicknamed Sanji Black Leg for his unique fighting style. Tango, being the "dance of the legs" was perfect for him to learn and master. The blond stopped and glanced back at the green haired man, waiting for his answer.

The corner of the swordsman's lips seemed to curl a bit from Sanji's footwork. He walked towards the blond, each step with determination. They both slightly circled one another while closing in on each other like dueling animals ready for battle. They met in the middle, eyeing each other down. Hands interlocked and arms wrapped around each other's upper backs, as they began gliding across the ground. It was just the two of them now as the others dancing before had joined the rest of the men, watching this new dance unfold.

It took just a few synchronized steps for Sanji to realize that this could be the "connection" that all dancers wished for, but rarely had the chance to experience it. There was no need to think ahead and prepare for the next step. Every move just flowed between them like a conversation as Zoro stepped forward and Sanji stepped back, moving as one body with four legs.

The blond whipped his leg between Zoro's and pulled back, stepping around the swordsman with his hands sliding across the other's broad shoulders and upper arms. He wrapped his leg around Zoro's waist from behind for a second and completed his circle around the other man. They launched into a series of foot plays where the swordsman trapped Sanji's foot, and the blond easily maneuvered his way across the ground, effortlessly turning all blocks from Zoro into fancy kicks and sweeps. Zoro was challenging him with each step but Sanji managed with ease. He had never danced with such a competitive dancer before and found it particularly refreshing. The pirate hunter was indeed powerful, as he stepped swiftly and fiercely with perfection. He was provoking Sanji, basically using his movements to say "show me what you can do". The blond could feel his heart pounding intensely from the excitement of it all.

The music gradually slowed down in the middle with a bandoneon solo. Zoro's movements became softer; highlighting the emotional melody of the violin, while he pressed the cook a bit closer, chest inches apart from each other. Sanji was surprised with the gentleness from the gruff looking man. He was sure that a rugged and fearsome person like Zoro would be hardened to the core. It seemed like the green haired man may not be as serious and heartless as rumors said. Whenever their eyes met, the other had an unreadable stoic expression, but Sanji could tell that the swordsman was enjoying the dance as much as he was. They leaned away from each other, keeping their feet connected, and pulled back together after a second. This time, Zoro stepped backwards, doing the women's steps as Sanji took the lead. The sudden switch came naturally to them, which Sanji found interesting since people didn't often think of switching their roles as a leader or follower in the middle of a dance. The swordsman had such grace and intensity as if he were fighting without his swords. The slow lifts of his leg held hidden strength. His sharp kicks would certainly injure someone if he was really fighting and not dancing. Zoro stepped in between Sanji's legs and slid down with his knee bent, his other leg sliding backwards almost touching the ground. He pulled back up again, stepped over the blonde's foot, and rubbed his leg against Sanji's thigh down to his calf. The cook caught Zoro's foot with his leg and dragged it across the ground. They wrapped their legs together while Zoro leaned against Sanji with his arm draped around the blonde's shoulder. Sanji guessed that this man may have a hidden romantic side to him despite his stern appearance. His moves were slightly playful and seductive, which would probably be more so if he were to tango with someone he loved. You could always learn a bit about someone's personality just by dancing with them.

They turned and quickened their steps and spins during the crescendo of the music, the shrill of the violin adding to the increasing tempo. Sanji switched back to being the follower and sent a rush of powerful leg whips and kicks, matching the speed of the guitar solo. Both their fast steps appeared to be a synchronized fight between their legs, where it was hard to tell whose legs belonged to whom. It seemed like they were sparring with the music—a display of legs fighting for domination. They stopped abruptly on the last note, with Sanji's leg between Zoro's, their foreheads slightly touching.

They stilled, frozen in their position. Neither let go of each other as the place became silent with only the sounds of the crackling fire. They didn't move an inch as they let the intensity of the dance leave their minds slowly, back into reality. A great round of cheers and applause exploded from around them. Sanji had completely forgotten that there was an audience. The dance had completely captivated his mind and transferred him to another dimension. He could now feel the soft breathing, heat and sweat from the other man as he slowly untwined his hand from the swordsman's and pulled away from the humid body. Dark brown eyes stared back at him as he finally got a full view of the man's face up close. Sanji licked his slightly parched lips and held out his hand.

"Sanji," he introduced.

The pirate hunter seemed to pause for a second before returning the gesture. "Zoro," he answered equally curtly with an expression of indifference.

Sanji wanted to say something. Compliment his incredible skills, technique, and emotion. But the other had already turned swiftly and walked away, going back the way he came from. He snapped his mouth shut as he watched two other men ran up to the swordsman while exclaiming excitedly —most likely praising him for the dance, and handed back the three swords which he dropped earlier. They were probably his friends or traveling companions. One of them with black hair and shades turned and gave Sanji a smile before running after the green haired man who was already walking further towards the forest.

Lighting a cigarette, Sanji turned and slowly made his way towards the Baratie, smoke trailing after him. The sounds of the party grew softer with each step he took.

* * *

**Finally got around to uploading this. I've been tweaking this thing to death and thought I should let it go for now. Anyways, I always wanted to write something like this since I often think how Argentine tango is perfect for these two. Feel free to let me know if you catch any errors or have any comments/concerns. You may also PM me if it is easier. Also, if you are interested, the music that inspired this were:**

**Payadora - Julian Plaza (live performance by Sexteto Mayor) (Sanji and random pirate's dance)**

**Primavera Portena - Astor Piazzolla (Sanji and Zoro's dance)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
